Eloheim
Eloheim, also known by such titles as Sun-Bearer, Lifebringer, Lord of the Southern Realm, and Headmaster of the Academy of Knowledge, was a Syen Mage and a historically famous individual on Thyraesal. Appearance Standing at a tall 5'9" and with a moderate build, Eloheim had unkept dark brown hair during his time before joining the Great Elvaan War. Afterwards, he cut it and kept it slicked back most of the time, with the it ending at his neck. During his time as Headmaster, he kept his hair in a ponytail. He also had a stubble which was seen as very odd for an Elf of his notoriety; most Syen of Noble Caste always kept their faces clean shaven. His eyes were a dark hazel and often looked distant and analytical. He often wore loose-fitting robes which became trademarked at the Academy of Knowledge's uniform. During his time as a Commander for the Syen's military offensive, he wore a silver Cirithium plate armour that was fitted to be loose and less heavy with a white Trenchcoat-like robe over it, a symbol of a purple tree with golden leaves on the back. This was done as a reference to the Forests of Mirith-Mal, which had trees with purple bark and golden leaves used for healing remedies where Eloheim was born and raised. Whereas most Commanders of the Syen military kept the symbols of their home towns on a patch on the shoulder of their armour, Eloheim wanted to be more theatrical with his. Personality Analytical and peace-loving, Eloheim valued love and knowledge above all else in his life and endeavored, as his parents had taught him, to strive to spread both of these virtues throughout the lands in his life. Early in his days he would write and paint as well as keep the lands of Mirith-Mal and its borders beauty and safety, hunting animals that were over-populating the land while protecting those that were endangered. He showed humility when offered a place in the Court of the Syen Nobility with his own House and share of riches for being a descendant of the High King, Ardas, he turned it down initially out of no desire to grow fat and lazy in the High Houses of Amadreiel though later he would accept it in order to supply himself and his troops during the war and, later, found the Academy of Knowledge. He joined the Great War of the North, in Elvaan text, after careful preparation and much confliction with himself. He passed the month of training and became a soldier in Syen's Grand Army, though he would be promoted a Leiutenant-Marshall within the first week of battle for his exceptional service and skill. After his three months of being a Leiutenant were up, he was eagerly promoted to Commander of the Cirind-Blades, a battalion that gained fame for its exploits under Eloheim's command. Efficient as a Commander, he would utilize strategies that minimalized casualties on the Syen side while maximizing those on the Drow and Aesthvaan's, while keeping it so that they suffered little. He held a very sympathetic view toward the Drow and Aesthvaan for their suffering, but knew that if the War continued further, they would only grow bolder and more vicious. He conditioned himself as a warrior and leader by studying the enemies tactics, training to use both Syenic and Aesthvaan/Drow weaponry, and using only the necessary amount of resources on each battle and mission, not wasting any artillery or unnecessary Magical items. He held a respect for his rival, Faendral, who was also an exceptionally skilled warrior and leader on the opposing faction. However, unlike Faendral, who simply sought Eloheim's destruction, Elo felt a sympathy toward Faendral as a pained soul trying desperately to avenge those he lost thanks to the Syen. Despite this, near the end of the War, Eloheim saw no remorse in Faendral's strikes. Deciding the Aesthvaan warrior would not put down his sword, Eloheim struck him down.